


Pour up Part1.daydream

by USER21peach



Category: pour up
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 一个人用手抚摩肉体裸露着的皮肤时所引起的奇异的感觉，血液的循环和呼吸的出入，腰肢的美，臀部的美，往下直到膝部的美，你的形体就是我的诗歌。（Walt Whitman)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 16





	Pour up Part1.daydream

他急不可耐的摸着他的牛仔裤的拉链，脚步踩在地板上发出闷沉的声音，和嘴唇吮吸肌肤的声音混成爱欲的前奏。他的房间一向干净，芝加哥人把他推倒在床上也是畅通无阻，体型的绝对压制让他完全感受到层层叠叠的毛衣下他的鲜活的筋肉，那双琥珀色的眼睛就像是高浓度的蜂蜜，舌头滑过他的喉结撩拨他最敏感的神经，大手可以完全把他捞在怀里。李泰容的呼吸也细碎，他不是杰出的接吻者，即使和芝加哥人谈了两年恋爱，做了上百次也像第一天一样笨拙，芝加哥人也不介意,偶尔也打趣问他以前和郑在玹为什么不多学学，但总是会收获小猫的生气一锤，然后撅着嘴说都过去这么久还记着你这个大醋王。  
其实喜欢的要死，自己在徐英浩眼里永远是光一样的存在，以前是，现在也是，徐英浩总是小心翼翼的爱着他，在他外出的问候短信里，在他偶尔多出来的零食里，在半夜溜进来盖的被子里。  
如果是郑在玹是他最美好的回忆的话，那么徐英浩应该就是那个生命中填补他另一半的人，他和郑在玹分手完全是因为随着时间的延长爱意的缓慢消散，于是他们就重新回到friendzone，一切好像什么都没有发生，除了他的初夜和无数个在喘息着度过的夜晚。  
情人节男孩在恋爱是满分，可对他这张白纸来说却太过火，追求的时候就毫不忌讳和队友说我喜欢李泰容，导致一段时间所有人都在给他们创造机会，他会给他买花，和他躺在一起听新买的胶片，或者在网飞看新出的连续剧。他也不急着和他发生什么，他是推拉高手，亲吻的时候撩起衣摆点到即止，留下晕乎乎的小猫拉着他的衣角说为什么不继续，然后他温柔的揉他的蓬松的褪色头发说你还没准备好，没想到李泰容直接趴上去说我想试试。没想到这人是个计划通，得到允许后直接大步一垮锁门从床底拿出准备好的套和润滑液，搂着李泰容直接从床尾亲到床头，从来没见过这幅样子的小猫又惊吓又兴奋，随便套上的短裤很方便就被扒下来，大腿被他修长的手指刮蹭得止不住抖动，双手只能抱住他的脖子，牙齿在锁骨留下浅浅的痕迹。郑在玹爱透了李泰容的身体，他很瘦，可是那层薄薄的肌肉覆盖之下的微微透出的青筋让他看起来无比可口，手臂在他的爱抚之下抓紧床单，关节也油上一层粉。好漂亮，太漂亮了，他入迷的去找那个小小的洞口，李泰容的臀部比较饱满更有结实的美，他甚至觉得自己会碾碎他。冰凉的半凝固态的润滑液接触到温柔的皮肤立刻化开，把那片肌肤上了油的同时也引出了他的弱弱的闷哼，  
“啊呜…在玹…不要…会疼…”  
他哪敢弄疼他的宝物，进去一个指头里面的软肉就紧紧裹住，他的另一只手在他的腰逗弄，那里是他的敏感点，他难耐地扭动却被他压在床上，那处洞口却加多了一根手指，捣弄出浅浅的水声，可是对他的那处还是不够，于是他去舔弄他的充血的乳尖，漫长的前戏小猫是那个等不及的，  
“嗯哼…在玹…进来…”  
他怎么不想，他觉得再忍他就要爆炸，理智告诉他不做好的话他的哥哥会不舒服，他的肠壁太柔软了，和他的腰肢一样，手指抽出来的时候那处还因为空虚而缩了缩，能看到里面嫩红的软肉—  
他眼睛都红了，那根充血的阴茎和他的白皙的皮肤形成巨大的反差，刚进去一个头他的哥哥就抓住他的手臂，  
亮晶晶的眼睛里出了生理泪水，  
“呜呜…好胀…”  
“没事的，哥忍忍，我会让你舒服的…”  
他和他接吻，因为身下人的放松那根性器又进去了几分，里面的软肉像是得了什么甜头一样吮吸着他的性器，泰容瘦薄的身体又给他两分脆弱感，脚腕也能刚好被抓住带着腿往胸前压，他的身体完全为他打开，他的眼里是他汗湿的样子，肠壁被捣出淫靡的黏腻声音，嘴张开发出脆生生的淫叫，脚趾因为快感蜷缩。实际上李泰容只感觉脑子都空白一片，阴茎摩擦着他的皮肤，一开始的胀痛逐渐生出了酥麻的快感，怀疑男人那处是不是也有无比放大的性爱感官，他止不住漏出他自己都害羞的叫声，可是后穴却叫嚣着需要止渴。  
“呜呜…在玹…我要…”  
郑在玹当然知道他要什么，要找到让他瞬间高潮的位置太过简单，他又喜欢看他情迷意乱的样子，他故意不给他，然后又猛地往上撞，又不戳刺那处，这好比过山车，李泰容完全被冲昏头脑，只能抓着那张皱皱巴巴的床单闷哼，最后被折磨出声，  
“唔…大力点…嗯哼…”  
“啊！！！”  
性器直接扎在那块，带着娇媚的声音填满房间，他的耳朵红得要滴血，没想到郑在玹笑着亲吻他的锁骨，  
“好听。哥哥叫大声点。”  
“他们都出去吃饭了。”  
谁知道呢，健身早回的徐英浩早就在门口听到了全过程。李泰容色情的喘息隔着门板是最好的催情剂，他也不知道为什么会有感觉，就像是着了迷一样定在门口，他知道自己这样不对，他见过很多样子的泰容，有坚毅的，有担心的，有温柔的，但是这一面，他脑子里不禁重叠李泰容的模样，最终化成他双腿夹在他的腰的两侧，不断叫着他的名字的样子。  
“啊！在玹呜呜呜呜…啊啊！”  
音调的升高传递出主人的高潮的猛烈，郑在玹的床吱呀作响，外面的徐英浩看向这层的厕所。  
看来是很有必要解决一下。

如今李泰容叼着他的裤链，就像驯服的小兽，舌头去安抚他的充血的性器，虽然两个人在很多场合都做过这件事，可是每一次都会被徐英浩的性器感到震惊。第一次尝试深喉的时候因为呛到吓得徐英浩连忙道歉说不做了不做了，但是小猫心里总是想给他更多，用手机偷偷搜索怎么让他舒服，还偷偷在吃冰棍的时候练习，口水混着奶油流下来总会让他想起徐英浩射进他嘴里的羞耻感，然后红着脸乖乖把冰棍吃完。徐英浩的性器把他的口腔撑得大大的，唾液把那根青筋突起的大东西变得晶亮，嘴唇分开的瞬间扯出银丝，滴落在地板上，然后小猫又俯下身包含着性器送入嘴中，喉咙的温热软肉是天堂，舌头扫过前端的小口，随后又去服侍囊袋，他的裤子也在这期间，跪在徐英浩前面这一期间半褪，他的乳头也被掐得挺立，然后他们接吻，体液交换带来了满足，徐英浩顺着他的腰线往下亲吻。然后猛地把他抱起来，对于他来说李泰容的重量不如他举的铁，瞬间的失重让他只能抓住徐英浩精壮的背，他的肌肉就这样赤裸裸地展示在眼前，就像雕刻，他立马红了脸，往里缩的瞬间迎接他的是沉稳而快速的心跳声。  
徐先生的苏，百闻不如一见。  
何况他天天见。  
他骨架大，手指也粗，两只手指轻易就把湿软的小洞撑开，但是还是不够，他清楚怎么能让他舒服，后穴的撑满让李泰容不禁和徐英浩靠得更近，就连徐英浩的吞咽口水的声音都无限放大。他脸在发烫，后穴在滴水，徐英浩的大东西蹭进了一个头，因为重力他止不住往下掉，然后完全被填满，大腿死命夹住徐英浩的腰，填满的快感让他瞬间昂起头尖叫，男人也不急着动，一点一点地去开扩得更深，填得更满。  
真的要上天了。  
他把他小幅度抛起，又快速下坠，带着速度的摩擦像是着火，徐英浩的大手托住他的屁股往上狠狠抽动，要命的快感像潮水一样顺着脊椎骨往上涌，最后化成带着哭腔的呻吟。他的大腿因为抱着分的更开，囊袋拍在屁股上发出清脆的声音，他呜咽，酥麻的快感快要到达巅峰，可是着力点就只有徐英浩的身体，最后只能痉挛着头靠在他的胸膛射出精液，体内徐英浩的精液也因为重力往下掉，好像他之前淌在地上的牛奶冰棍。  
徐英浩把他放在床上，他失力的任意被他摆布，他去抽纸巾帮他清理，那么温柔，害怕把他的皮肤搓红。  
他去抓他的手，笑着，  
“好好哦。”  
“嗯？”他去擦地板。  
“你好好。”

然后他们听到了更加尴尬的声音。  
今天刚好宿舍只有金道英郑在玹和他们，金道英本应该在楼下——  
“啊啊啊啊在玹！”  
金道英的尾音带着色情的娇，然后是清脆的巴掌声，  
“不是很喜欢嘛—”  
“呜呜…”

李泰容立马用被子盖住脸。  
刚刚肯定被听到了，还是被道英，最近道英和他相比以前也更加亲近，但是他也真没想到他和郑在玹最近竟然这么大胆直接在外面做，虽然他们交往了也很久，也…  
做了很多次。

更加大声了，  
“说吧，因为李泰容和我分手是什么意思？”  
“你喜欢他？”  
“还是你一直玩儿我？”

屋内空气瞬间凝固。


End file.
